The Internet delivers trillions of words to billions of screens. The Net contains an enormous amount of material. Systems exist which survey web sites to determine the traffic (hits) that take place for a given web page. Some systems exist which will suggest products to a user based upon their selection of a particular web page or a particular topic. No system exists however, to analyze survey statistics to select and suggest e-commerce products that would be of interest to those persons selecting particular content and portions of that content, to suggest highly related products that can be purchased by the user. This would be highly beneficial to create a market for those products to persons that are already recognized to be interested in a particular subject.
For example, while searching an article on basketball, various products could be suggested on the screen for purchase, such as sports supplies, sports clothing and books and magazines on the subject of basketball. If it could be determined that the searcher was particularly interested in professional basketball, the products suggested could be narrowed to be more relevant to that interest.